Dans l'Affection
by Twilight-Imp-626
Summary: It all started with a sneeze." A cute little oneshot about how the Host Club reacts when Haruhi catches a cold. TamaHaru


_**Dans l'Affection**_

_I just bought the entire Ouran High School Host Club series on DVD, and I have to say, the English version is so much funnier. Not only did they switch up some of the things that the people say (one of the twins now says 'sex pixie'), but it's so hilarious to hear Tamaki's antics being voiced by Ed Elric. XD _

_Anywho, this was an idea I got after watching the whole series with my friends when they spent the night. The title is French for 'In Sickness.' There's only a little bit of TamaHaru fluff, but I loved writing it! Onto the story!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Ouran Host Club, but what girl doesn't wish she did. *Twilight-Imp-626 inner mind theater runs rampant*_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started with a sneeze.

Of course, Haruhi had sneezed before, but she had never sneezed while working at the Host Club. When she was able to open her eyes again, she saw that one of her customers was offering a handkerchief.

"Here Haruhi, you can use this," the girl said, her voice laced with concern.

"No, it's okay," Haruhi replied. "I don't want to ruin your handkerchief. It looks really nice."

"I don't mind," the girl replied, blushing slightly. "You can keep it, if you like."

"Thanks!" Haruhi exclaimed, her face brightening as she smiled. "You're so kind."

All three of her customers blushed, giggling with delight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, when there were all cleaning up the music room, she sneezed again.

"Bless you, Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed happily as he bounced by, his beloved Usa-chan tucked under his arm.

"Thank you, Honey-senpai," she replied, pulling the handkerchief out of her jacket pocket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all left the school building together, as usual. They had a set routine that ran between the time the club ended and the time they left the school. All of the boys would meet up with their individual limousines, everyone but Kyoya would offer her a ride home, Haruhi would refuse, Tamaki would cry and go on about how his beloved daughter refused to spend any quality time with him, and she would begin her long walk home.

Just as the twins pushed the doors of the building open, Haruhi sneezed four times in rapid succession. When she could breathe again, she looked up, her eyes watering and her head spinning.

"Jeez, Haruhi! You scared me half to death!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Hikaru was laughing hysterically. "Once more, with feeling!"

"Haru-chan, you're not getting sick, are you?" Honey asked tearfully.

"_Nooooooo_! Haruhi can't be sick!" Tamaki cried. He reached forward and grabbed her shoulders firmly. "Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy won't let you fall prey to some horrible disease! I'll take care of you!"

"I think you'd only make me sicker, senpai," she replied calmly.

Tamaki's face fell. Within mere seconds, he was in the nearest corner, sulking. Hikaru and Kaoru began laughing, commenting about how the supposed 'Host King' was really just a big crybaby. Haruhi shook her head and began to walk away, ignoring the sidelong glances that Mori and Kyoya sent her way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day started out horrible and kept going downhill. Haruhi woke up with a bad headache and evern worse cough. Despite her father's protests, she dragged herself out of bed and got ready for school. by the time she reached Ouran Academy, she had started to think that staying in bed would have been a good idea.

She somehow managed to make it to her classroom, and attempted to sit _away_ from the twins. They, of course, would not stand for it, and placed themselves on either side of her, grinning mischieviously. Their banter only made her headache intensify, and soon she could only focus on the pain. She wasn't even aware that the teacher was calling her name until Kaoru kicked her chair.

Her head shot up, and she looked around. "Huh?" A few students hid laughs behind their hands.

The teacher looked at her with worried eyes. "Are you alright, Fujioka? It isn't like you to daydream."

Haruhi winced as pain lanced between her temples again. "I'm sorry, sensei, but-" She was interupted by a fit of coughing that made her chest burn. "-may I please go to the nurse?"

The teacher nodded, and Haruhi gathered her books, walking out of the room as quickly as possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the twins showed up at the Host Club without Haruhi, alarms went off in Tamaki's head.

"What did you two vile miscreants do with Haruhi?" he demanded, violet eyes blazing under blonde bangs.

The two brothers just shrugged. "She went to the nurse at the beginning of class, and she never came back," they said in unison.

"_Whaaaaaat_?!"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I received a phone call from Ranka not too long ago. It seems Haruhi went home sick."

With a wordless cry, Tamaki dashed out of the room, screamin unintelligibly.

"Mori-senpai, would you please bring our leader back?" Kyoya asked, looking up at the older boy.

Mori nodded and left the room silently. A few minutes later, he returned with Tamaki slung over his shoulder. The blonde refused to go willingly, and was still struggling against his much stronger friend.

"Let me _go_, Mori-senpai! I have to see Haruhi! My little girl needs me by her side!" he yelled, pounding his fists against the still-silent Mori's back.

"If you wish to visit Haruhi, I have no objections," Kyoya told him, scribbling something in his notebook. "But you'll have to wait until after we see to our customers."

"We want to go!" the twins cried.

"Me too, me too!" Honey demanded.

"Alright, _alright_," the exasperated shadow king relented. "We'll _all_ go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki bounded up the stairs to Haruhi's apartment, taking the steps two at a time. The rest of the club followed at a more reasonable pace. Tamaki continued on alone, skidding around the corner as he took it at a run. He finally reached the door to the Fujioka's home, threw it open, and-

Ran straight into Ranka's fist.

"A-_ha_!" the flamboyant crossdresser crowed with glee. "I thought I heard a large bug crawling its way up here! And _look_! I managed to smash its little buggy face in!"

With a pained whimper, Tamaki sank to the floor. The other Host Club members came through the door a few moments later, each one stepping on their fallen friend.

"Hello, Ranka-san," Kyoya greeted.

"Oh, Kyoya, it's so wonderful to see you again! Do come in."

"Thank you very much."

Once they were all settled (Tamaki was sulking in his favorite corner again), Honey turned his big, tear-filled eyes towards Haruhi's father. "How is Haru-chan doing?"

The man's happy expression faded. "Not good," he admitted. "Poor thing just collapsed as soon as she got home. I had to make her get up and change out of her school uniform." He glanced up at the clock, and his frown deepened. "I was actually getting ready to go pick up some medicine for her when you walked in."

"Ooh, can we go with you?" Hikaru asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's been ages since we went to a commoners' supermarket!" his brother added.

"Me and Takashi wanna come, too!" Honey exclaimed. His stoic friend simply grunted his agreement.

"Well, you are the kindest young men I have ever had the pleasure to know!" Ranka squealed happily. "Kyoya, can I depend on you to watch my prescious baby girl while I'm gone, and make sure that no-" He glanced over to the darkest corner of the room where a familiar blonde figure was still huddled. "-_pests_ bother her?"

"Of course, Ranka-san. Tamaki and I will look after Haruhi for you."

"_Yes_!" Tamaki finally stood up, shaking off his gloom. "I will look after your daughter as if she was my own child, and-"

Ranka clapped a hand over the blonde boy's mouth. "You're going to wake her up if you're not quiet, you imbecile!"

After that, the crossdresser left, taking more than half of the Host Club with him, leaving behind a stunned Tamaki and an amused Kyoya.

The Host King looked over at his best friend, sticking his lower lip out in the most pitiful pout he could muster. "Mama, I'm not an imbecile, am I?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up again. "That point is debatable, daddy."

Tamaki crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. Be a meanie. _Haruhi_ will cheer me up."

And with that last statement he stomped his way to sick girl's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ha-ru-hi_!" Tamaki whispered her name in a sing-song voice as he poked his head through the door.

When his eyes found her, he felt something tug on his heartstrings. Haruhi was curled up in a tiny ball under her blankets. There was sweat on her forehead, and her breathing sounded slightly labored. Quietly, Tamaki tiptoed to her bedside, crouching down so he was on eye-level with her. One of his hands rose up of its own accord and brushed her damp bangs away from her face. She stirred under his light touch, and her eyes slowly opened.

"Senpai..." Her voice was raspy, making Tamaki wince when he heard it.

"Hey, Haruhi," he replied, forcing himself to smile, if only for her sake.

"What're you doing here, senpai?"

"We all stopped by to see how you were doing. Your father had to run some errands, and the others wanted to go with him, so I stayed behind to keep an eye on you."

Haruhi looked at him in disbelief. "_Dad_ left _you_ here?"

"_And_ Kyoya, too," he sighed.

She chuckled, but it quickly set her coughing again. "That's just like him."

Tamaki looked at her, worry and sadness evident in his eyes. "Can I get you anything? Tea? Soup?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "Jus' wanna sleep..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes began to slide shut. The blonde pressed his cool hand against her fever warm skin, feeling her shiver in response. "Feels nice," she mumbled, leaning into the touch.

"Get some rest, okay?" he said, smiling softly.

As he began to draw away, Haruhi reached up and grabbed his wrist. He turned to look at her questioningly.

"Tama...ki?"

She always refrained from using just his name, so to hear her say it now startled him. He saw her lips move, but her voice was so quiet that he couldn't make out what she was saying. He leaned over until they were mere inches apart.

"Don't leave...okay?"

Tamaki's eyebrows shot into his hair as her breathing evened out, indicating that she had fallen asleep again. His face slowly split into a wide grin. Moving carefully so he didn't wake her up again, Tamaki fully seated himself on the floor, his back pressed against the same wall as her bed's headboard. He kept his hand on her forehead, despite the fact that it was uncomfortably warm. As he stared at her face, still adorable, even when she was sick, he slowly drifted off into the land of unconsciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ranka arrived home and peered into his daughter's room, he found himself unable to summon his usual anger towards Tamaki. Haruhi had unconsciously scooted closer to the boy, and her head was resting on his shoulder. Tamaki's hand had fallen from her forehead to her cheek, his fingers resting against her face with the lightest of touches.

With a knowing, and somewhat sad, smile, Ranka closed the door, leaving the two teenagers to their dreams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, what did you think? Good, bad, adorable, sad? XD Read and review please!_


End file.
